


Birthday Suit

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Remus is blasting his music so loud that the walls are shakeing. His boyfriend's ask him to turn it down, but don't find what they expected.(I just realized it was tagged wrong, so I fixed it.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 102





	Birthday Suit

Music was blasting from Remus's room, the words of the song Na Na Na, by My Chemical Romance, clear to anyone even in the general vicinity of his room. This included Logan and Janus, who's rooms were closest. 

Logan was trying to edit the script Roman had given him, but the song was incredibly loud, the walls shook from the pure volume, even if their rooms were all sound proof. The logical side glared at the wall, going to grab his noise cancelling headphones. 

He had almost made it, but right as he reached out to grab them, the base kicked in at full, causing Logan to trip over, falling on the ground. 

"Remus," the side growled, pushing off the ground. He grabbed the knob to his door, walking out into the hall. 

Janus too was in his room, playing with his pet snake Nagini, but he lost focus when Remus started blasting music. 

It wasn't the first time he had done this, and there was no doubt it would be done again. By the time Janus had gotten Nagini back in her terrarium the music had changed, now playing Don't Stop Me Now.

Janus met Logan in the hall, taking in his glare. "I suppose you were bothered as well?" The snakey side asked, through he knew the answer. 

"I was attempting to edit the new script, but seeing as Remus has his music up as high as it can go, I am a bit peeved." Logan stated, adjusting his tie out of annoyance. 

Janus nodded softly, grabbing Logan's waist. "Well let us go as him to turn it down." He leaned in, kissing Logan softly before walking both of them down the hall a few feet. 

Remus's door was a dark green, and there were some very suspicious looking stains on it. There was also light green slimeish substances covering the door, but Logan and Janus ignored those in favor of just opening the door, knowing Remus wouldn't care if they knocked or not. 

The sight they were met with was not what they expected. Instead of light green walls and a Remus probably doing something disturbing, they were met with pitch black, the music blaring at them. They couldn't see anything, the only light in the whole room being the door they had just opened. 

The music seemed to quiet as they stepped into the room, as if it was letting them have a little time to figure out what was going on. Logan found the light switch and flipped it, but it didn't work.

"Remus?" Janus asked, arm still around Logan. "Are you here, Love?" 

They received no answer, making Logan's frown turn from annoyance to worry. "Dukey?" He asked, using a pet name, something he didn't do very often. 

Shifting of blankets could be heard before the music was completely shut off, letting the two sides hear the soft sniffles and hiccups of their other boyfriend. "M'here," came a mumble from where Remus's bed was. 

Logan and Janus carefully made their way to the bed, being cautious as to not step on or break anything in their quest to get to their boyfriend. They succeed in getting to the bed safely, sitting on the edge of it together. 

"Chephy, what's wrong?" Janus asked softly, letting a more enchanting tone seep into his voice. 

Remus moved, fixing his blanket so only his two green eyes peaked out, glowing dimly. "It's my birthday." He said quietly. 

Janus and Logan both looked at each other, then back to Remus. "We know, Dear," Logan reached his hand out, trying to find one of Remus's hands in the pitch black room. 

"You didn't even say hi to me this morning," Remus whimpered, trying to keep his composure, but failing, a few tears falling out of his eyes. 

Janus reached out for his boyfriend as well, taking the hand Logan hadn't found. "Oh Remus, we're so sorry. I was so focused on helping Logan we must have forgotten to say good morning," 

Logan nodded. "I am deeply sorry, my Love. You should have just come up to us," 

"You guys looked like you were doing something important, so i left you alone." Remus's tone was watery, giving away he was indeed crying, seeing as before now there was no full confirmation since there was no light, and they could only go by sound. 

Logan shook his head, even though Remus couldn't see him do it. "We would have paused if you had wanted us to," he rubbed the back of Remus's hand. 

"Would you like us to spend the rest of the day here with you?" Janus offered, knowing that at this point there was no chance Logan was going to go back to his work, especially with the state Remus is in.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I would." Remus was still quiet, shifting to turn on the lamp on his nightstand. 

The blanket fell from his body, showing Remus's partners that he was not clothed on at least his top half. Janus raised an eyebrow as Remus leaned back up. "Are you wearing anything?"

"My birthday suit," Remus grinned, his eyes still red and puffy, but no tears actively falling down his face. 

"Of course, what did we expect," Logan laughed quietly, kissing Remus's cheek. 

"I expected this, I thought you would too," Janus smiled, though it seemed more like a smirk. He moved from where he was positioned on the bed, sitting behind Remus and wrapping his arms and legs around him protectively. 

"Leave some boyfriend for me," Logan whined, crawling over the bed as well, curling into Remus's side. 

Remus let out a pleased noise, feeling Janus and Logan's warm skin against his was amazing. He felt no shame for being naked, he never did, and with Logan and Janus it could only lead to good things, if any.

The intrusive side relaxed, sharing his large blanket with Logan and Janus. They would have all ended up in one of their rooms at the end of the day, they always did, having edited their rooms to accommodate three people. They just managed to get there sooner, rather than later. 

"I love you guys," Remus mumbled, wrapping an arm around Logan, and leaning back into Janus. 

"We love you too," Janus replied. 

"Janus is telling the truth, we love you incredibly large amounts." Logan added, not wanting Remus to think Janus was speaking for the both of them. 

Remus grinned. "You guys are suckers," 

"Only for you." 

And it was true, Remus had Logan and Janus wrapped around his middle finger.


End file.
